


Rathukh Aglâkh

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [36]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves, Gen, Hands, Khazâd November, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Frerin had lovely hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Hands of Kindness'
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153508379255/khazad-november-frerin) on Tumblr for Day 16 of Khazâd November.

Frerin had lovely hands - long-fingered, broad of palm, a span that made playing nearly any instrument a choice not a challenge. He was clever with them too — iglishmek was poetry as he signed even simple things. He spoke a great deal through touch: playful shoulder-buffets, sympathetic arm-grips, distracting tugs and tickles (though he would stop if asked or the recipient was uncomfortable — Frerin was not at all interested in making people unhappy), and the very best hugs a Dwarf could hope for. But what Thorin missed the most, after, were the little, brushing touches of kindness, brotherly affection and closeness.


End file.
